


Kiss Or Treat

by CastielAndDean



Series: Cute Little Gay Boys Dancing On Rainbows [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Halloween in Konoha, KakaObi, M/M, Team Minato - Freeform, kakaobi first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: On a Halloween party, Kakashi meets a special someone again that makes his heart race faster. Is this a coincidence or the power of fate?





	Kiss Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the KakaObi event hosted on Wattpad in October 2019. The topic was "Halloween". Decided to post it here too :)

Kakashi thought he was too old for Halloween parties. But when Rin begged him to attend the one the Ninja Academy had prepared for tonight, he did not want to disappoint his friend and agreed to come.

‘Aren’t we too old to celebrate with the kids?’ he asked her with amusement.

‘My younger cousin invited me to come and I do not want to go there alone. Please come with me, Kakashi!’

So he agreed because he definitely could not let Rin go to a kids’ Halloween party alone.

One of the rules was to wear a mask to hide their identities which made Kakashi giggle. He was wearing a mask all the time, but only to hide the lower part of his face. The sixteen-year-old decided to wear a white fox mask with red streaks on it for the party and a black kimono.

When he attended the party on the school grounds, there were lots of younger students from the academy standing around in couples or groups, talking or laughing. The mood seemed very exuberantly and everyone also seemed to be very excited about the party.

While waiting for Rin to arrive, he stroked around the place and took a look at the grimace carved pumpkins, the purple and orange glowing lampions who bathed the grounds into dim light and the spots with a lot of little games like Apple Bobbing or Can Knockdown. He definitely felt too old for this party, but there was no need to play any of these games. They were for the younger students. He was just an uninvolved party guest.

Rin finally arrived a few minutes later. Even though she was wearing a dog mask, he recognised her because she was surrounded by her typical happy aura and he also knew her laugh pretty well.

‘Hey,’ he said when she reached him.

‘Oh hey, Kakashi! You look amazing! Did you paint that mask yourself?’

They started to talk a little about the latest missions and what happened in their lives at the moment, but when they had reached a hut with food, Rin stopped talking and pointed at the fish shaped pancakes.

‘I love Taiyaki! Want some too?’

‘No, thanks,’ Kakashi replied and wanted to add that he wasn’t a big fan of sweet food when he felt someone bumping into him. That made him turn around and he looked at a cat-shaped masked face.

‘Sorry,’ the other one mumbled.

‘No problem,’ Kakashi answered and thought that the other one’s voice sounded a little familiar.

The cat-masked guy must have spotted Rin because he passed Kakashi by without adding anything and nudged her on the shoulder then. She did not seem surprised so she must have expected to meet him here.

‘Long time no see! How are you doing? I heard your rehabilitation ended a few weeks ago.’

‘Yes, that’s right. I am so relieved to finally breathe fresh air again.’

They both laughed and Kakashi felt his heart beating faster. Could it really be him behind the cat mask?

He suddenly felt thunderstruck and just looked at the other one, trying to recognise one of his features to be sure his feeling was right.

Short black, tousled hair was visible from under the mask, and when Kakashi looked closer at the kimono the guy was wearing, he spotted the Uchiha sign on the back of it.

There could be no doubt. It was definitely him.

Kakashi wanted to be anywhere but here now. His body stiffened and he felt unwell because the feelings he had struggled with three years ago unveiled all of a sudden again.

Damn, he thought he was over him. Obviously, he wasn’t. Not at all.

‘Thanks for the Taiyaki,’ Kakashi heard Rin say and her words brought him back to here and now. ‘Oh, I totally forgot to tell you that I’m here with –’ 

‘A cousin!’ Kakashi interrupted her quickly. Because of the masks he couldn’t see Rin’s face expression, but her glancing eyes which were visible through the eye slots on the mask looked at him, asking where this should lead. Kakashi shook his head eagerly, hoping Rin understood that he didn’t want to reveal his identity to the guy with the cat mask, and said, ‘I’m Rin’s cousin Shika. Nice to meet you.’

The cat guy who Kakashi knew well – too well, he admitted – looked at him for a few seconds, but then nodded. His voice had changed because of the puberty voice break and sounded more mature now, but Kakashi would’ve recognised it anywhere. The silver haired young man hoped his voice had changed the same way so the other one wasn’t able to recognise him. They hadn’t seen each other for three years now, but the feelings Kakashi had for him didn’t change at all which really bothered him.

But he did not want to know the other one that it was him.

Not yet.

‘Hi, Shika,’ cat-guy said and stretched out his hand towards Kakashi who looked down at it, hesitating, but then took it to shake hands. Prickling waves floated from this hands into his arms when their fingers touched.

‘What’s your name?’ Kakashi asked, trying to hide the soft shake in his voice.

‘Obito Uchiha.’

‘Nice to meet you,’ Kakashi answered, gulping hardly, trying to calm himself down.

‘Pleasure’s all mine.’ Obito nodded towards him, then turned around to Rin again and started to talk to her like Kakashi wasn’t there. He was very thankful for that and tried to breathe in and out steadily to calm down his racing heart.

Since Obito had his accident three years ago, he had been in a special hospital for rehabilitation in another town because Konohagakure hadn’t had the right methods to heal him. And Kakashi was feeling very guilty. Obito got hurt because of Kakashi’s lack of attention on the mission that day. So he completely isolated himself from Obito because he couldn’t handle his guilt and the feelings he did not even want to admit he felt for him that time.

But now the feelings floated through his body, making his heart swell and his head dizzy like they never vanished.

They were never gone obviously.

And Kakashi didn’t know how to handle them so he thought keeping distance would be best for now.

He excused himself and tried to walk away as normal as possible, but his legs felt like they would give in any moment.

‘Shika, wait up!’ Rin yelled after him, and he stopped. ‘Can we try these green drinks over there?’ She pointed into the direction of a hut where cups with coloured liquids were sold. Kakashi wasn’t very interested in drinking something that looked like green slime, but since Rin seemed to be excited about taking a sip, he agreed and the three of them went to the hut.

To Kakashi’s big relief, the green liquid tasted like apples. When Obito lifted his mask a bit to drink, Kakashi was able to see a piece of his chin and cheek. The skin was wrinkled there, and the guilt Kakashi felt earlier returned. His former teammate got badly hurt because he had been an idiot.

Then suddenly someone tugged at his kimono and Kakashi looked to the side.

A boy was standing next to him, dressed as a fox spirit with nine tails.

‘Trick or treat!’ he shouted with a loud voice, glaring at Kakashi with his big blue eyes.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t have any sweets,’ Kakashi apologised. He wasn’t sure how this game worked since he never had been a fan of Halloween but he remembered that the kids wanted sweets.

‘Then you have to fulfil me a wish!’ the boy commanded and crossed his arms in disappointment.

Kakashi looked at the boy, not knowing what to do now.

‘I can try to,’ he answered slowly. ‘What do you have in mind?’

The boy narrowed his eyes to slits as if he was thinking intensively about it. Then he said, ‘Buy me a fortune cookie!’

Kakashi was amused by that answer. Kids liked sweets, and if this one didn’t get some from Kakashi, then he had to buy him sweets now.

‘Sure. Come with me.’

Rin and Obito followed Kakashi and the boy to the hut that sold sweets. When Kakashi wanted to buy one, the owner said, ‘If you take four, you’ll get one for free.’

‘Oh, yes, Ka- I mean, Shika, I want one too!’ Rin said, trying to outplay her mistake with a loud laugh. So he bought four and got another one. The little boy was happy and opened his one immediately, then started giggling and ran away.

‘Kids these days,’ Kakashi mumbled. ‘Don’t show any respect or say thank you.’

‘My old teammate wasn’t better,’ Obito said which made Kakashi’s heart skip a beat. ‘He didn’t say much and was really rude sometimes.’

‘W-Was he?’ Kakashi asked and had to clear his throat.

‘Yeah. Can you imagine? He didn’t even say thank you for me saving him and getting hurt for it.’

‘I’m so sorry,’ Kakashi mumbled. When he realised what he said automatically without thinking, he could’ve slapped himself for it. Damn! He could only hope that Obito didn’t get that these words were meant exactly as said.

‘For what? It wasn’t you, but thank you anyway. I’m good now.’ Obito shrugged his shoulders.

‘So … you’re not mad at him?’ Kakashi dared to ask with his heart racing faster than the kid who just ran away.

‘Not anymore. I was, but not because I got hurt. I was mad because he vanished all of a sudden after my accident. I still want to see that idiot again.’

‘Why?’

Obito didn’t answer immediately, but instead cleared his throat and looked around. ‘Umm, let’s say it this way … he’s still the best friend I ever had.’

A big weight fell off Kakashi’s heart and he breathed out loudly.

‘Everything alright?’ he heard Obito asking and realised he made a mistake again by letting out his relief. Hastily, he suggested to open the fortune cookies he had handed out to Rin and Obito earlier.

When Kakashi broke his in two halves, he got out a little message that nearly made him laugh.

_A fateful meeting will turn your life upside down._

Meeting Obito after all these years again definitely was a big coincidence Kakashi didn’t see coming at all this evening.

Rin read out loud the little paper in her hands. _‘You will get something back you lost a long time ago.’ _

‘I wonder what that might be,’ Kakashi said with interest.

‘What does yours say?’ Rin asked Obito, but he just stammered something about it not being important and hid the paper in his fist. Giggling, Rin took his hand. He allowed her to open it after a few defensive words she totally ignored. Then she read out Obito’s fortune cookie.

_‘The person to your right desperately wants to kiss you.’_

Both looked to Obito’s right were Kakashi was standing who hardly blushed in this moment but thanks to his mask it wasn’t visible. For one long moment, they just stared at each other, not knowing what face expressions the others made because of the masks. But then Kakashi couldn’t help himself any longer and started to laugh hard which he didn’t stop doing for a minute. That couldn’t be true! Was this some kind of joke? Or did Obito get the cookie on a fateful coincidence, too?

‘Mine is bullshit,’ Obito said firmly, but there was a slightly panicked undertone in his voice. ‘We don’t even know each other so why would you even want to kiss me?’

‘Because I’m sorry.’ Kakashi couldn’t stop the words that were already out of his mouth before he could think about them any deeper.

‘W-What?!’ Now Obito was definitely confused and Kakashi couldn’t blame him for it, being the one who was the reason for his bewilderment. That was why he took a deep breath, grabbed the lower side of his mask and took it off with a swing.

For a moment, time stood still. The chirping crickets fell silent, the noisy crowd on the place became invisible and all Kakashi could see were Obito’s eyes that glanced through the two holes in his mask.

‘No,’ the Uchiha mumbled nearly inaudible, pressing his hands against the part of the mask where his mouth was underneath. ‘Ka … Kakashi … It’s you.’

‘Yeah.’ With his heart beating fast and painfully against his chest, Kakashi stepped towards Obito who was bigger than him so he had to raise his head a bit to look him in the eyes. ‘It’s me, Obito. And I meant what I said – that I am truly sorry. That I never said thanks for saving me. That I vanished.’

‘I don’t understand …’

‘I will explain you everything, I promise. But for now I want you to know that your fortune cookie is right.’

Now it was Obito who pulled off his mask, maybe a little quicker than he should have, and Kakashi saw his face for the first time in three years. The skin of his right face half was completely crinkled, not only the bit he saw a few minutes before, and Kakashi hissed because he felt really unwell. He was the reason Obito got hurt and looked like that now. Damn, he could’ve at least apologized for being such a dumb coward who ran away because his guilt and love got too big.

And right now, Obito’s eyes were desperately looking at him, demanding him to redeem him from his confusion.

So Kakashi raised an arm, touched Obito’s cheek and leaned forward. He didn’t know if it was a good idea to kiss another man on a younger student’s party where everyone could see them, but his feelings were stronger than his rationality in this moment and he bridged the gap that was remaining between the Uchiha’s and his own mouth. His lips were soft and warm and Kakashi felt his whole body tingling.

After a few seconds, he quickly let go of Obito, looking away embarrassedly and focusing on a big stone on the ground.

‘I’m sorry for not thanking you. I’m sorry for vanishing. I’m sorry for leaving you alone when you needed company.’ Kakashi raised his head and looked directly at Obito. ‘But I’m not sorry for loving you after all this time.’

Rin caught his attention because she took off her mask too and on her face he could see nothing but happiness. Did she already know?

‘Kakashi, I …’ Obito mumbled, scratched his neck nervously but then looked at him again. ‘I am glad I got this fortune cookie tonight.’

One second, they fell silent, but then all of them, Rin included, burst out laughing and didn’t stop for a little while.

‘Maybe we should buy some more fortune cookies in the future,’ Kakashi suggested and smiled when Obito took his mask again to put it on again.

‘We’re still at the party!’ he explained. ‘I’m going to take it off later again to hear that story from you, Kakashi. I really want to know what happened after the accident.’

‘So … does that mean you’re not mad at me?’ The relief in Kakashi’s voice nearly was tactile and he smiled again when Obito giggled a little, took his hand and started to walk around. With his free hand, Kakashi put on his own mask.

‘No, I’m not, baka. How could I be angry with someone that kissed me a few moments ago, which felt very good by the way, and made my heart beat faster like it did a few years ago whenever I saw him?’

This unexpected confession made Kakashi’s whole body feel warm and he couldn’t help grinning like an idiot under his mask.

‘My fortune cookie became true, too,’ Rin said happily.

‘What did you get back?’ Kakashi asked.

‘My old team.’

Her words made all three of them smile like the carved pumpkins they passed this moment.

Kakashi had never felt happier than in this moment, holding hands with the man he loved and walking next to the woman that was the most amazing friend he ever had.

He wondered what that remaining free fortune cookie held ready for him.


End file.
